


A Rainy Night

by eliets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliets/pseuds/eliets
Summary: It's raining a lot, and Denmark didn't bring an umbrella. Luckily, his boyfriend brought his and is happy to share with him.





	A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by a (very nice!) anon in my tumblr!!  
> yes smut isn't the only thing i can write. shocking, i know.

When the meeting was announced as over, Denmark quickly got up and made his way out of the meeting room, saying goodbye to some people but not bothering to actually talk to them. He was too tired for that today, all he wanted was to head back to his hotel room and sleep.

He mindlessly hummed a song as he walked through the hallways with a smile a little smaller than usual, and he reached the front door of the building pretty fast. However, when he arrived there, he got an annoying surprise.

It was raining outside. And it was raining a lot.

Denmark let out a frustrated sigh when he remembered he didn’t bring an umbrella.

Oh well. Looks like he was going to get soaked.

He stepped outside the door, already expecting the cold drops of water to fall into him and wet his clothing. There was no water falling on him once he stepped out of the building, though.

“Huh?” For a second, he was really confused “What the—”

Once he took a step back and felt his back bumping into someone, he realized what was going on.

“You didn’t bring an umbrella.” A calm, deep voice with a small hint of playfulness said behind him “Really, Den?”

Denmark turned his face to see another tall, blond nation with spiky hair. Netherlands, his long-term boyfriend, and the one who hosted today’s world meeting. He was holding a blue umbrella big enough to protect both of them from the rain, and had the same deadpan expression as usual.

“I didn’t know it was goin’ to rain today.” He chuckled sheepishly, making the dutch nation just roll his eyes.

“You should have known. How do you go to another country without knowing the climate?” Netherlands asked mockingly “You’re lucky I’m here to save you.”

“I sure am!” Denmark laughed, making a small smile appear in the normally grumpy dutch man’s lips.

“Let me take you to your hotel, then.” Netherlands said, patting his lovers’ head “So you won’t get wet in the rain and end up sick.”

“Don’t say that, it makes me sound weak!” The dane jokingly pouted as he grabbed the other nation’s hand and moved to Netherlands’ side so they could share the umbrella “I’m the king of Scandinavia! It takes more than a bit of rain to take me down!” He boasted, earning a short chuckle from his lover.

“I know, but I don’t want you to get a cold, king of Scandinavia” Netherlands answered, and started walking towards the dane’s hotel. He already knew the location, so he didn’t have to ask for it.

Denmark didn’t say anything while they walked, he only smiled wider and tightened his grip on the dutch’s hand, enjoying the feeling of sharing an umbrella with him. They were both pretty tall, so they had to be very close to each other to share it properly even if the umbrella was big, and Denmark was for sure enjoying the contact.

Together, they walked quietly through the streets of Amsterdam. For a couple minutes, there was silence, until Netherlands decided to break it.

“You’re not talking a lot today” He pointed out, the same deadpan voice as ever, but Denmark could tell he was a least a little worried “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The dane responded “Just tired. I was up workin’ until late yesterday.”

“Again?” Netherlands turned his face to look at him “I told you to not do that. It’s not healthy.”

“Sorry” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You’re so stubborn.” The dutch nation said “You have to take care of yourself, you know.”

“I know, mom.” Denmark mocked, rolling his eyes and making his boyfriend laugh.

“You’re an idiot.” This time it was Netherlands’ turn to mock.

“You love me.” Denmark smirked, making the other nation laugh again.

“You’re right.” He stopped walking suddenly, and Denmark stopped along him “I do love you” Then he gave Denmark a short kiss on the lips and looked straight into his eyes, smiling.

Denmark blushed, staring him back for a minute and then averting his gaze, and Netherlands chuckled once again. It was really funny, and also really cute, how shy the normally extroverted nation could act around him sometimes.

“You look cute when you’re flustered” The dutch pointed out and Denmark blushed more.

“T-The king of Scandinavia doesn’t get flustered!” The danish nation stuttered a response, obviously flustered.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Netherlands teased, and then resumed his walking, being followed by a pouty Denmark.

The rest of the walk was silent, but this time it was more comfortable silence. It took them about ten minutes to reach the hotel.

“Here we are” The dutch announced and stopped walking “Time to say goodbye.”

Denmark looked at him with an odd smirk for some seconds.

“No goodbyes today, you’re coming with me!”

And, out of the blue, he tackled his boyfriend into a hug, laughing like the happy dork he is and making Netherlands drop his umbrella, allowing the rain to soak them both.

The dutch blushed and was silent by a moment. He didn’t even notice the water drops falling on them and wetting their clothing, or the people who left and entered the hotel and gave them weird looks.

“You’re flustered, aren’t you?” Denmark asked, still hugging his lover. When he pulled away from the hug, he was laughing “Ha, you are! We’re even now.”

The dutch rolled his eyes. It was a frequent thing between them: He would make Denmark flustered, and then Denmark would get back at him.

“S-Shut up” Netherlands stuttered, looking away and making Den laugh again “You even made me drop my umbrella.”

“Oh” Denmark widened his eyes, seeming to notice his doing “Shit, sorry, Ned.”

“Eh, it’s okay. It’s just an umbrella.” He sighed and bent down to pick up the object, looking straight at Denmark once he was standing up again “But you’re still an idiot.”

“I guess I am.” The dane shrugged with a silly smile and started walking towards the hotel’s front door “Well, are you comin’ with me or not?” He asked when he noticed that he wasn’t being followed.

“I’m coming.” Netherlands smiled slightly and closed the umbrella “You’ll have to lend me some clothes though, the rain soaked me.”

“I will, don’t worry” Denmark assured with a grin “Now stop stalling and come with me already!” He playfully said.

The dutch nation smiled, nodded and walked up to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand. And then they both entered the hotel together, giggling like the happy fools they were.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: taiesh  
> if you want to request something go ahead and shoot me an ask!! i'll write pretty much everything, except for incest, pedophilia and noncon.


End file.
